


sleepy Karl | karlnap <3

by DR34MER



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 4am rn heh, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boy x boy, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Maybe angst, Minecraft, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Sleep Deprivation, could just be a fail :), cute shit right here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DR34MER/pseuds/DR34MER
Summary: after moving into North Carolina the two are ready to crash expect when Sapnap wakes up he doesn't find Karl :(Sleepy karl AWH POG(if either cc are not happy/uncomfortable with this i'll remove it instantly)
Relationships: Karlnap - Relationship
Kudos: 38





	sleepy Karl | karlnap <3

**Author's Note:**

> This could be a start of something not sure I have a few ideas for the storyline depending if I wanna make it into something big or not.
> 
> IM NO PRO WRITER this was for entertainment as I'm reading fan fics everyday. I wanted to do something original and I know there's storyline for that I'm just not sure when it will get into it (it contains angst :) )
> 
> I don't know about smut ( I wouldn't do anything massive for smut/I'm not really a fan of it)

It was a Tuesday morning when the sun kissed set-sky,rose,seeping through the half-completed drapes.

They had only been in this house for around 3 days after taking a 18 hour move from Texas to North Carolina and now are finally living together.

Sapnap and Karl didn't have the energy to move everything and set things up just yet so they only did the work office(or the gaming room you might say)and half of the bedroom, when I say half I mean they threw the double mattress on the floor and blu-tacked the curtains up before instantly crashing in exhaustion, desperate for sleep.

The light that seeped into the room burning on Sapnaps skin causing the late-rising 20 year old to groan in defense of being woken up, he turned around expecting Karl to be there, quiet as usual, and peacefully sleeping but to his surprise he wasn’t. In fact this wasn’t an actual surprise because recently Karl's sleep hasn’t been going good especially since moving but also the fact he's so busy working on the Tales of the Smp trying to make his fandom happy. Sapnap understands this and will support him through it but it's gotten to the point where Karl will be constantly pulling all nighters and hardly spending any time asleep.

Sapnap knew where Karl would be and its where he's been for the last few days with the occasion of coming out to see his boyfriend or go to the bathroom. Sapnap rubbed his dazed eyes and stretched to wake him up. He dragged his feet to the pile of clothes that had been thrown on the floor as they didn’t put the wardrobe in their room yet and grabbed his black Nike hoodie with the tick in the center(one of Karl's favorites)and went to go see him.

The house wasn't massive or anything because it was just the two of them living here but it also wasn't tiny. They could afford a pretty big house if they wanted to but that wasn't the case, they always had the idea of a small and cute theme making it feel more like home. The kitchen was black and with cream tiles on the floor which was open to the living room which was completely empty at the moment (hopefully they could get the other rooms done tomorrow).

Sapnap goes down the empty hallway which had 2 rooms plus a bathroom, the gaming room and a spare room.He moved towards the handle of the room and opened it to find Karl there. 

"Karl?"Sapnap asks curiously walking over to him in his chair.

"yeah sap?"Karl yawns mid-way rubbing his darkened circles under his eyes.

"you seriously need sleep bb otherwise you're gonna get sick."Sapnap worries whilst turning his chair to face him so he can get a better look at his tired, sleep-deprived boyfriend.

"it's fine, I don't need sleep." Karl grumbles whilst yawning again, shutting his eyes for a brief second which feels like heaven to him.

"you've been in here for ages literally since we've moved in I don't think your fans will mind if your streams are a bit delayed and pushed back so you can get some sleep." Sapnap sighs hoping Karl will realize he's right and come to bed with him even if its 9:16 in the morning, plus, he doesn't think Karl will mind especially if he's tired and ready to just sleep straight away.

""Mm...I can't I need to finish and I told Dream I would get on TeamSpeak with him for a stream" Karl managed out.

Sapnap stared at Karl, analyzing his bags under his crystal blue eyes and his tired posture after sitting in a chair for a while. He was ready to sleep but Sapnap didn't want to force him to do anything even if it was best for him. Karl looked back at Sapnap rubbing his eyes. Karl knows he should be sleeping because it just wasn't healthy and his fans wouldn't mind if one stream was late for a day or so but that wasn't the point. His fandom does so much for him, edits, fanart even songs, he thought the least he could do is do a stream on time at the best of his ability. Obviously Sapnap thought otherwise and many others too but to Karl it was more important to him, more special, it was a way for him to be himself and make others happy by goofing around with his friends and when he's not doing it it seemed pointless and boring and it wasn't like Sapnap didn't make him happy of course he did but at the same time he streams with Sapnap and others which is even better because its with others and their all playing a game they love and have an interest in which makes them all happy.

Karl turns his chair back in front of his pc which is running Minecraft and looks at his building him and a couple others had planned and started doing. It wasn't finished and it was scheduled to be done by tonight maximum as the stream is tomorrow.Sapnap noticed him in his deep thoughts and pulled Karl towards him.

"you're such a nimrod just sleep for a few and then go back to building I'm sure you'll have enough time then." Sapnap suggested this to him with the intention of actually getting sleep and having a good rest then having to delay it anyways.

Karl stares at Sapnaps determined look on his face knowing he won't stop until he gives in and comes to bed. To be fair he was getting more tired as they speak and he feels his eyes droop down again as he tries to pick them back up. Eventually he gives in, shuts the game down and takes Sapnaps hand as he gets up to the unfinished bedroom. Karl doesn't care that he isn't in his night wear he just wants sleep even if he doesn't really have a say in it.

Sapnap directs Karl to the mattress and lays him down making sure he's comfortable and settles down next to him.He's glad Karl can finally sleep in peace even if that means delaying a video.

Karl nuzzles his head into Sapnaps chest and grips around him as comfort while Sapnap plays with his hair with one hand and pulls the blanket over them both he continues to play with his hair and draw shapes on his back until he hears the steady heartbeat of his lover slow down into a peaceful, relaxed pace. He's glad that Karl can sleep calmly and get back to his builds after.He loves Karl and he knows Karl loves him nothing could explain how much he loves him as Karl was the most special person in his life. His happiness, his sun and Sapnap wouldn't give that up for anything...

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS THANKS <3  
> there's more coming out I just need motivation. Sorry if it's short this is my first fan fic and I didn't want to put out the rest if I wasn't completely sure of it. IM WORKING ON IT THO.


End file.
